


Nuit en folie !

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cage, Echos, Elémentaire, FIN - Freeform, Flotte, Gen, Hotel, Lavande, Lisse - Freeform, Monologue, Moyen, Origine, Random themes, Write in 1 hour, dimension, fraternité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS écrit durant la nuit du Fof, un thème pour une heure ça peut donner n'importe quoi ! Alors si vous êtes curieux, venez découvrir tous ces petits textes écrits durant la nuit par un esprit fatigué par les nuits blanches. Que ce soit des thèmes communs, drôles ou bizarres, le résultat sera toujours très spécial !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Août 2016 : Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme écrit dans la description, ce recueil d'OS sera composé de tous mes textes Pokémon écrits durant la Nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle nous avons une heure pour écrire sur un thème. Les textes se retrouvant ici seront donc souvent court et peu développer mais c'est toujours marrant à écrire et ça peut donner des idées vraiment bizarres. Alors bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Echos
> 
> Résumé : Piko est un petit Goélise appartenant à M. Marco. Mais un jour, il fut enlevé par un membre d'une des teams de Hoenn. Que lui ait il arriver ce jour-là ?

Piko avait peur. Il se baladait avec son maitre quand soudain, quelqu'un l'avait attrapé. Le Goélise n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà, il était emporté loin, le bec bloqué par un tissu et les ailes immobilisées. Et il avait vraiment peur. La personne qui l'avait emmené avait l'air vraiment peu aimable, une vraie tête de voyou qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Cet humain l'avait emmené, trainé pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter. Ils étaient ensuite entrés dans une grotte.

Ce lieu était terrifiant. Le petit Goélise n'avait pas d'autre mot en tête. Il était particulièrement sombre et effrayant. Pire que tout, Piko entendait de drôle de bruit. Ils venaient de partout. Une multitude de voix venant de partout et nulle part à la fois. Le méchant humain ne semblait pas y faire attention et le Goélise ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour ignorer cela. Si au début, le Pokémon mouette avait essayé de fuir, maintenant, il n'osait plus du tout. Il avait bien trop peur pour essayer de seulement s'éloigner de l'humain, même si celui-ci était méchant et l'avait enlevé à son maitre.

Alors il restait figer, à côté de l'humain, en tremblant de peur. Priant pour que son maître vienne le chercher et mette fin au cauchemar. Les voix se répétaient à l'infini, formant un écho constant et effrayant. Elles disaient de multiples choses à la fois, de qui es-tu ? à il fait froid ou même joue avec nous et le pauvre Goélise n'osait pas réagir face à cela. Il avait même l'impression de voir des yeux briller dans le noir, le terrifiant encore plus. Il laissa échapper un cri effrayé mais la seule chose qu'il eut en échange fut un coup de l'humain.

« Tu vas te taire saleté ? Tu sers à rien et je suis maintenant bloqué, c'est bien ma veine. »

Piko n'osait plus rien dire à présent. Mais les échos continuaient encore et encore, le figeant de terreur. Soudain, le Goélise vit une ombre s'approcher. Tremblant de peur, il la regarda s'approcher sans oser réagir. L'obscurité et la brume du lieu l'empêchait de voir l'identité de cette mystérieuse ombre. Mais elle ressemblait à un Pokémon, plutôt petit et courbé sur elle-même. Il l'observa s'approcher et s'arrêter à quelque mètres de lui. Les échos continuaient encore mais leurs natures changeaient petit à petit.

Avant, il entendait de multiple dialogue sans queue ni tête. Maintenant, les échos semblaient répéter la même chose encore et encore. Tu as peur ? Sans savoir pourquoi il réagissait, Piko hocha frénétiquement la tête. Et les échos dirent autre chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, Il arrive pour te sauver. Le Goélise ne savait pas qui était-ce Il mais il espérait de tout cœur que les voix avaient raison. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous ne te feront aucun mal. L'humain à côté de lui continuait de jurer et de chercher une sortie, le laissant de côté.

Et un nouvel écho se fit entendre. Celui de bruit de pas. Si cela semblait inquiéter l'humain, Piko se détendit légèrement en entendant cela. Les échos continuaient de parler, de dire la même chose, essayant de le rassurer. Le Goélise décida de leur faire confiance. Ces échos lui apportaient de l'espoir. Le nouveau bruit se rapprochait. Et il espérait vraiment que les voix n'aient pas mentit. Qu'on allait vraiment le sauver.


	2. Août 2016 : Fraternité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Fraternité
> 
> Résumé : Ko était un petit Rattata timide. Son frère Ratta était beaucoup plus courageux que lui. Mais ils restaient toujours ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où Ratta décida d'affronter un humain...

Quand il naquit, Ko était déjà blottit contre Ratta. Les deux petits Rattata étaient nés en même temps, dans un petit terrier sur la route 1. Ils étaient inséparables, quand l'un allait quelque part l'autre le suivait automatiquement. Comme si ils étaient jumeaux malgré les deux œufs dont ils étaient sortis. Ils avaient rapidement apprit à se débrouiller seuls, faisant la fierté de leurs mère, et s'aventuraient partout. Ils avaient envie de tout explorer.

Enfin, c'était surtout Ratta qui avait envie de tout explorer. Ko était beaucoup trop timide et peureux, il ne faisait que suivre son frère partout. Heureusement, la route 1 n'était absolument pas dangereuse, leur permettant de tout découvrir sans trop de danger. Et puis, ils obéissaient toujours à leur mère. Interdiction de s'approcher des humains. D'après elle, c'étaient des êtres bien trop dangereux et méchant. Etant encore petits et sages, les deux Rattata ne pensèrent pas une minute à désobéir.

Puis, les mois passant, ils grandirent jusqu'à être assez grand pour quitter le foyer familial. Ils furent chasser assez rapidement et durent trouver un nouvel abri. Pas une minute ils ne songèrent à se séparer. Pour eux, la vie continuait ensemble. Alors ils partirent. Ils quittèrent la route 1, sous la demande de Ratta, et finirent par arriver sur la route 2. Ils ne s'étaient pas énormément éloigner mais le danger était déjà plus présent qu'avant.

Rien que traverser Jadielle avait donné des sueurs froides à Ko, beaucoup trop d'humain étaient présent. Il avait eu extrêmement peur, heureusement que Ratta était là pour le rassurer. Que ferait-il sans son frère ? Ainsi, ils avaient atteint la route 2. Il y avait toujours à peu près les mêmes espèces de Pokémon mais le niveau avait légèrement monté. Cela n'avait pas du tout effrayé Ratta qui avait fait de son mieux pour entrainer son frère, assez pour qu'ils deviennent suffisamment forts pour survivre sans difficulté. Ils vécurent ainsi un long moment. Et puis eu lieu l'accident.

Habituellement, Ko arrivait à calmer et raisonner son frère quand ce dernier voulait affronter un humain. Après avoir débattu pendant de longues minutes, Ratta acceptait de remettre à plus tard son combat contre un humain et ils partaient trouver quelque baie. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas réussi à persuader son frère. Ce dernier avait crié qu'il se fichait des risques et qu'il allait battre un humain pour prouver sa puissance. C'était leur premier conflit fraternel. Et Ratta avait disparu dans les hautes herbes.

Cela avait beaucoup perturbé le petit Rattata. Après quelque minute à s'inquiéter sans réagir, il se précipita à la suite de son frère. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et l'empêche de faire une telle erreur. Mais c'était trop tard. Ko vit son frère combattre un humain, se défendre du mieux possible sans résultat. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand l'humain fit quelque chose d'étrange. Il lança un drôle d'objet sur Ratta. Une sorte de boule. Et cette boule aspira son frère dans une lumière rouge. Le petit Rattata se précipita sur cette sphère, essayant de retrouver son frère mais il fut rapidement chasser par l'humain.

Son frère avait été capturé par un humain. Ce frère avec qui il avait vécu toute sa vie n'était plus là. Cela lui brisa le cœur et il resta plusieurs jours à broyer du noir dans leur abri. Mais il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère aux griffes d'un humain. Il allait le sauver, foi de Rattata ! Alors Ko s'entraina. Malgré sa timidité et son peu de force, il combattit d'autre Pokémon et changea plusieurs fois de route. Il était devenu assez fort pour un Rattata. Mais il refusait d'évoluer. Il voulait être sûr que son frère le reconnaitra quand ils se verraient.

Ko était certain que son frère se battait pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'humain. Et il allait l'aider. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il retrouve ce fameux humain. Le Rattata voyagea longtemps avant de s'arrêter finalement à la route 21. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, il ne savait pas nager. Alors il attendait avec patience au bord de l'eau en espérant trouver l'humain. Il attendit longtemps, sa détermination à trouver son frère le poussant à devenir toujours plus fort. Et puis un jour, il le vit.

L'humain était là, marchant sur la route sans s'inquiéter. Et à côté de lui, Ratta. Ko en était certain, le Rattatac qui se trouvait à côté était son frère. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait avec l'humain. Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'évoluer sans lui ? Ils faisaient tous ensemble avant, ils auraient dû évoluer ensemble alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi restait-il avec l'humain et semblait heureux d'être avec lui ? Il était son frère, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter où quoi que ce soit dans le genre ! L'avait-il abandonné, remplacer par cet être humain ?

Ko en était horrifier, il ne voulait pas croire une chose pareil. Alors il courut se placer devant l'humain, lui imposant un combat. L'humain ne se battit même pas, il envoya le Rattatac combattre. En le voyant, le cœur du petit Rattata se sera. C'était bien son frère, il en était certain. Et ce dernier semblait l'avoir également reconnu. Ko essaya de lui parler, de comprendre pourquoi il n'essayait pas de fuir mais son frère ne réagit pas. Il ne fit que l'attaquer en suivant les ordres de l'humain. Le cœur du Rattata se brisait de plus en plus en voyant cela. Les yeux de Ratta étaient emplis de tristesse mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continua le combat jusqu'à ce que Ko soit K.O.

Et il partit. Il lança un dernier regard à son frère encore sauvage avant de partir en suivant son dresseur. Le Rattata ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il ne put que pleurer, ayant perdu l'être le plus cher qu'il avait. Celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et encourager. Celui qui l'avait aidé quand il avait des difficultés. Celui pour qui il avait passé sa vie à devenir plus fort malgré ses faiblesses. Son frère.


	3. Août 2016 : Lavande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Lavande
> 
> Résumé : Une vieille femme vient tous les ans à Lavanville. Elle monte la Tour Pokémon et reste un moment devant une tombe. Puis, elle repart en laissant un bouquet de lavande derrière elle. Mais pourquoi de la lavande ?

Comme chaque année, elle était là. Devant la tour de Lavanville, un bouquet de lavande en main. Comme chaque année, elle entra dans la tour, ignorant les Pokémon spectre qui lui tournait autour. Si certain se faisait un peu trop curieux, ses propres Pokémon les repoussait. Et elle continuait d'avancer. Elle montait plusieurs étages, voulant atteindre le seul qui l'intéressait. Arriver au dernier étages, elle commença alors à déambuler parmi les tombes.

Comme chaque année, un air mélancolique se peignait sur son vieux visage. Elle s'arrêtait devant une certaine tombe et s'asseyait en face. Puis elle se mettait à parler. Se plaignant de la hauteur d'une telle tour, argumentant que ses vieux os n'allaient pas tenir longtemps et qu'il faisait bien trop humide. Elle s'adressait à la tombe, lui parlant de ce qui lui était arrivé durant l'année. Un léger sourire se faisait voir sur son visage quand elle évoquait des souvenirs d'autre fois.

Quand les anecdotes de l'année étaient épuisées, elle s'arrêtait finalement de parler et restait un long moment silencieuse, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps _il_ était mort. Mais elle continuait inlassablement de venir. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à _lui_ pour l'oublier. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se redressa finalement. Elle déposa le bouquet de lavande avant de partir. Et personne ne la reverrait avant l'année suivante à la même date.

Certain se demandait pourquoi c'était toujours un bouquet de lavande qui était poser devant la fameuse tombe. Les mauvaises langues disaient que la vieille femme n'avait pas assez d'argent et devait cueillir ces fleurs dans les alentours de la ville. Les autres disaient qu'il y avait surement une signification qui leurs échappait. Et ils n'avaient pas tort. S'ils décidaient de s'intéresser un peu aux significations des fleurs, ils auraient compris. Cette fleur n'apportait qu'un message bien particulier. Celui d'une profonde tendresse.


	4. Septembre 2016 : Elémentaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! 
> 
> Voici donc de nouveaux OS venant de la 77ème nuit du Fof ! Bizarrement, tous les textes tournent autour de la même idée : l'influence des légendaires sur la vie des hommes. C'était pas du tout voulu d'ailleurs mais c'est marrant d'y penser :) Bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Elémentaire
> 
> Résumé : C'était le chaos. Quelque chose avait déraillé et maintenant ils combattaient. Et il ignorait quand cela allait cesser.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Devant lui, sous ses yeux, les éléments se déchainaient. Des éclairs fusaient dans tous les sens, illuminant le ciel de sinistres lueurs. La glace et la neige s'écrasait violement contre le sol, couvrant la terre de blanc. Et de multiples flammes faisaient fondre la glace et brûlait tout arbre se trouvant sur le chemin. Et lui se retrouvait face à cela. Les éléments se déchainaient tout autour de lui sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Lui qui vivait au large des Îles Oranges, sur une petite île oubliée de tous.

Tout avait commencé par une belle matinée d'été. Le ciel était bleu, les Roucool chantaient et tout allait pour le mieux. Il était sorti pour profiter du beau temps en peignant une énième toile. La peinture était sa passion et il se sentait obligé de représenter tout ce qu'il voyait. Et dans ce coin perdu, il pouvait laisser libre court à son inspiration. Mais quelque chose avait déraillé. Le ciel s'était soudainement obscurci et la mer avait commencé à s'agitée. Sans comprendre, il avait posé son pinceau pour s'approcher de l'eau et essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Un puissant cri s'était soudain fait entendre. En un bruissement d'aile, un immense oiseau venait d'apparaitre devant lui. De couleur bleu, une crête faite par trois plumes d'un bleu plus foncé et une élégante queue ressemblant à du tissu volant derrière lui, ce Pokémon était très certainement Artikodin. La grâce et la beauté à l'état pur. Un froid inhabituel pour la saison commença à envahir l'espace. Il commença à grelotter mais ne bougea pas. Il préférait observer avec attention cet être qu'il ne reverrait peut être jamais.

Mais quelque chose était étrange. Artikodin semblait blessé. Il voyait du sang couler du torse du Pokémon et à certains endroits, on pouvait voir qu'il manquait des plumes. Comme s'il s'était violement battu. Pourtant, l'oiseau de glace n'avait aucune raison de se battre. Il était l'un des trois oiseaux élémentaires, son rôle était d'assurer le climat avec les deux autres. Alors que ce passait il ?

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, un cri plus grave et rauque, suivi d'un autre aux sonorités électriques. Et soudain, deux autres oiseaux apparurent. Le premier avait un plumage jaune orangé enflammé aux extrémités tandis que le second était d'un jaune électrique, ses ailes découpées de manière irrégulière. Sulfura et Électhor venaient d'apparaitre à leurs tours, tout aussi blessés qu'Artikodin. Les trois Pokémon légendaires se toisaient, prêt à réagir si l'un attaquait un autre. L'oiseau de glace poussa un puissant cri vrillant les tympans de tous les êtres vivants présents aux alentours.

Et ce fut le chaos. Un combat venait de s'engager entre les trois oiseaux. La glace, les flammes et les éclairs fusaient dans tous les sens tandis que les oiseaux élémentaires s'affrontaient. Quand ils ne touchaient pas, ils allaient directement agresser l'autre en le griffant et en le transperçant grâce à leurs becs. Le combat était d'une violence effrayante et il ne voulait pas savoir qui ou quoi les avaient entrainés dans une telle rage. C'était tout simplement terrifiant. Mais malgré sa peur, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était fasciné par ces trois oiseaux.

Les éléments se déchainaient autour de lui mais il ne bougeait pas. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui pourrait changer quelque chose dans ce combat. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier. Prier que le gardien élémentaire fasse son apparition pour stopper ce combat. Que Lugia agisse et calme les oiseaux dont il est le chef. C'était lui qui devait s'occuper de cela, personne d'autre. Il ne pouvait donc que prier pour le voir apparaitre. Prier et immortalisé cette scène chaotique mais unique du mieux possible.

Alors il partit chercher une nouvelle toile pour représenter cet évènement. Il slaloma entre les flammes et les éclairs, évitant les couches de neige trop épaisse pour arriver jusqu'à son refuge. Quand il fut enfin arrivé, il récupéra précipitamment tout son matériel avant de repartir au pas de course au bord de la mer. Là où il avait la meilleure vue possible bien que cela soit dangereux. Il commença aussitôt son œuvre essayant de transmettre le mieux possible ses impressions sur sa toile.

La sensation de chaos complet. Les éléments se déchainant sans répit dans tous les sens. Les trois oiseaux se battant aussi violement que possible, souhaitant la mort des autres. Tout cela, il essayait de le représenter au mieux. Parce que cet évènement était très certainement unique en son genre. Alors il fallait en laisser une trace. Et son tableau servirait à cela. A ne pas oublier cet affrontement titanesque perturbant les éléments. Sa toile avait légèrement roussi à cause d'une flamme passée un peu trop prêt mais il ne se stopperait malgré tout pas.

Il ne pouvait faire que cela fasse aux évènements après tout. Peindre pour conserver ce moment dans les mémoires. Et prier pour que le Gardien Elémentaire fasse son apparition et calme les éléments déchainés.


	5. Septembre 2016 : Flotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Flotte
> 
> Résumé : Il pleuvait encore. Elle en avait ras le bol de toute cette flotte ! Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ?

La flotte continuait de tomber. Encore et toujours. Et elle en avait vraiment ras le bol. Ça commençait vraiment à bien faire, toute cette eau qui tombait du ciel. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il pleuvait à flot et le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir faire son apparition. C'était soûlant, elle aurait voulu sortir et s'amuser mais rien à faire. Avec une telle pluie, ça ne valait pas la peine. Le sol était trop boueux et les flaques semblaient prêtent à devenir des lacs. Les risques d'inondation et de glissement de terrain augmentaient de minutes en minutes mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. La pluie continuait de tomber.

Les problèmes de climat duraient depuis presque un mois à présent. Tout d'abord, un soleil de plomb s'était abattu sur le village. Une chaleur à crever qui donnait envie de se plonger dans l'eau du puits. Si l'eau de ce fameux puits n'avait pas également chauffée à cause de cette canicule. Ils avaient tous cru mourir de chaud. Heureusement, cela n'avait duré que quelque jour. Rapidement, une pluie diluvienne avait remplacé le soleil, engloutissant les lieux d'eau. Et cela avait continué de changer, passant d'une journée pluvieuse à un grand soleil parfois même durant la journée !

Mais c'était la première fois que la flotte tombait aussi longtemps. Ça ne durait pas plus de trois jours avant. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé ? Elle ne comprenait pas mais en avait réellement marre. Qu'avaient Kyogre et Groudon pour péter un tel câble ? Ils étaient censés contrôler la météo, faire en sorte qu'elle soit égale et qu'il ne se passe pas de telle chose ! Alors que se passait-il, mince à la fin !

La pluie continuer de tomber malgré ses espoirs, recouvrant les lieux de toujours plus d'eau. Bientôt, ils allaient tous devoir muter en Magicarpe si elle continuait de tomber à cette allure. Avec un soupir de désespoir, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et prit la télécommande qui reposait sur la table. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, malgré la météo faisant n'importe quoi la télévision fonctionnait toujours. En l'allumant, elle fut soulager de voir qu'elle marchait toujours. Ça lui fera au moins une occupation en attendant la fin du déluge. Bon, l'image et le son avaient quelques bugs mais ce n'était pas très grave.

« Nous vous informons que les dérèglements climatiques ayant lieu depuis près d'un mois sont dû aux Pokémon légendaires Kyogre et Groudon. »

Tiens, elle avait eu raison de croire que c'était la faute aux deux légendaires. En même temps, il n'y avait pas cent cinquante Pokémon capable de changer de façon aussi radicale un environnement. A part les deux légendaires de Hoenn, elle ne voyait personne pouvant faire une telle prouesse en si peu de temps et durant aussi longtemps. Mais alors, pourquoi le temps changeait de manière aussi aléatoire ? La pluie allait elle bientôt cessé ?

« Les deux Pokémon s'affrontent depuis maintenant presque un mois et personne ne sait comment les arrêter. Pour l'instant, Kyogre à prit l'avantage sur Groudon et nous ignorons quand le soleil reviendra. »

Oh non… La flotte allait continuer de tomber.


	6. Septembre 2016 : Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Dimension
> 
> Résumé : Où était-elle ? Quel était cet endroit ? Cela ressemblait vraiment à une autre dimension.

Où était-elle ? Ce fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle était dans un lieu étrange. La gravité semblait différente, le lieu était étrangement éclairé et surtout le sol était bizarre. Elle voyait de la terre voler au-dessus de sa tête ou même tenir en équilibre à la verticale. Et cela, sans reposer sur rien du tout. Elle était sur une plateforme et des centaines de plateformes lévitaient tout autour d'elle. Elle était terrifiée par ce nouvel environnement dont elle ignorait tout. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour atterrir ici.

Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à sa balade matinale. Elle avait découvert une grotte et avait voulu la visiter. Et puis plus rien. Le néant total. Etait-ce la grotte qui l'avait emmenée dans cet étrange endroit ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment allait-elle faire pour retourner chez elle à ce moment-là ? La peur et l'inquiétude la paralysait littéralement. Elle restait sur place, n'osant pas faire le moindre pas. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, elle réussit à se calmer.

Bien que toujours inquiète, elle s'approcha du bord de sa plateforme. Regarder en bas lui donna immédiatement le vertige. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Il n'y avait pas de bout à ce lieu. Les seuls choses visibles étaient les plateformes et le vide. Il y avait aussi parfois de l'eau ou des arbres étranges sur les plateformes mais absolument rien d'autre. Pas le moindre souffle de vie. Pas le moindre Pokémon se baladant gaîment. Rien.

Soudain, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Effrayée, elle se réfugia derrière un des arbres de sa plateforme pour se cachée. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait servir à quelque chose mais elle essayait quand même. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu ressemblait à celui des ailes d'un oiseau. Mais c'était en même temps différent. Le son était plus froid, plus sec, moins vivant. Si quelqu'un était en train de voler, ce n'était certainement pas avec des ailes. Finalement, elle vit l'origine de ce bruit.

Devant elle venait d'apparaitre un grand serpent. Couvert de plaque jaune, le reste de son corps était composé de rayures grises, noires et rouges. Et pour voler, il se servait de six piques gris au bout dorés se trouvant de chaque côté de son corps. Les yeux d'un rouge sang ne semblèrent pas la voir et elle en fut grandement rassurée. Cette silhouette la terrifiait tout simplement. Il semblerait que ce Pokémon dont on parle dans les livres d'histoire soit réel finalement.

C'était Giratina qui se trouvait ici. Et elle était donc bloquée avec lui, dans une dimension inconnue aux humains. Elle fut alors encore plus terrifiée qu'avant. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui est tout le temps évoqué avec Giratina, c'est la folie meurtrière qui la banni du monde Pokémon…


	7. Octobre 2016 : Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je vous présente aujourd'hui 2 nouveaux OS qui, j'espère, vous plairont autant que les derniers. Il y en a moins que les dernières fois mais j'ai voulue tester d'autre fandom durant la nuit. J'espère quand même que ces deux OS vous plairont et à une prochaine fois !
> 
>  
> 
> Thème : Cage  
> Résumé : Il était enfermé. Encore. Et il détestait cela. A cause de lui. De cet humain.

Enfermé. Encore. Comme toujours. Dans cette cage inébranlable. Et sans pouvoir sortir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sans pouvoir dérouiller ses ailes, sans pouvoir contracter ses muscles ou même s'agiter de quelque centimètre. Il était enfermé dans cette minuscule cage sans pouvoir rien faire. Et il haïssait ça.

Il n'était pas fait pour être en cage. Il était puissant, il était fort. Il était même libre avant ! Mais depuis que cet homme, ce monstre humanoïde, l'avait attrapé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. En cage. Dans cette boule ronde que les humains appellent « Pokéball ». Enfermé sans pouvoir rien faire dans cet objet incassable. Et cet humain qui ne le laissait jamais sortir.

Avant tout ça, il voyageait beaucoup. Partait explorer les étendues du monde, traversant les cieux et les nuages jusqu'à être épuisé et obliger de s'arrêter. C'était ainsi que l'humain avait réussi à l'avoir. Un jour, alors qu'il se reposait après des kilomètres avalés par son rapide vol. Il ne faisait rien de mal pourtant. Il explorait simplement sans nuire à personne. Alors pourquoi cet humain l'avait ainsi défié et capturer ? Pour agrandir sa collection ?

Parce que bien qu'il soit enfermé dans cette Pokéball, il voyait tout de même l'extérieur. Il voyait les centaines de balles alignées à côtés de lui et contenant d'autre Pokémon. Combien étaient-ils dans ce cas-là ? A attendre que l'humain les utilise, les fasses sortir pour pouvoir enfin vivre un minimum ? Que cet être sans pitié daigne les faire sortir pour autre chose qu'un combat ? Il le haïssait tellement pour leurs faire vivre un tel enfer.

N'avait-il aucune pitié pour eux ? Ils étaient pourtant également des êtres vivants ! Ils n'étaient pas de simple objet qu'on pouvait abandonner sans un regard dans un coin. Comment cet humain pouvait il leurs faire ça ? Les enfermer et les abandonner dans ce lieu froid et dénué de vie. Ce lieu métallique sans intérêt. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça ! Un Pokémon était libre, pas enfermer dans ces minuscules balles à attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut être jamais !

Alors il se fit une promesse. C'était la seule chose qui le persuadait de continuer à vivre. De ne pas essayer de trouver la mort en forçant l'ouverture de l'appareil. Il se promit de se venger de cet humain. De sortir un jour de cette cage pour faire vivre l'enfer à celui qui se faisait appeler son dresseur. Et ensuite de s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons. Parce qu'il n'était pas un simple objet de décoration qu'on enferme et qu'on expose. Il n'était pas un trophée. Il était puissant. Il était libre. Il était Drattak.


	8. Octobre 2016 : Monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Monologue  
> Résumé : Green était ennuyant. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé et ramener chez lui, il n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus. Red trouvait le monologue de son camarade vraiment soporifique.

« Tu te tends compte de la peur bleu que tu nous as fait en disparaissant ainsi ?  
\- …  
\- Tu as fichu en l'air toute l'organisation de la Ligue Pokémon en plus ! Comment veut-tu qu'on retrouve un nouveau Maître si tu disparais aussitôt après avoir gagné le titre ?  
\- …  
\- Et non, je n'aurai pas pu le prendre. Quand on est ancien champion, on le reste, pas le droit de revenir sur le trône ! Tu es totalement cinglé d'avoir décidé de disparaitre aussi longtemps dans un endroit pareil ! »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Green l'engueulait sur son manque de responsabilité, de sérieux et la folie de son voyage dans le Mont Argenté. Plus d'une heure qu'il ressassait les même arguments, voulant lui faire la morale et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait posé d'immense problème dans le fonctionnement de la Ligue. Et comme d'habitude lorsque Green se mettait à hausser la voix pour lui dire que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, il n'écoutait pas. Enfin si, un peu. D'une oreille seulement. Après tout, il n'allait pas se fatiguer à faire attention à ce qu'il disait si son discours perdait du sens et de la cohérence au fil des minutes.

Red ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix et qu'il s'était senti obligé d'aller dans cette mystérieuse montagne. Ce lieu inhospitalier que personne ne va essayer de gravir, normalement. Parce qu'il y a toujours des fous comme lui qui tiennent malgré tout à affronter les pires dangers existants. Et puis, cette fameuse montagne n'était pas si terrible. Grâce à ses Pokémon, il n'avait manqué de rien. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Green qui avait retrouvé sa trace malgré sa disparition la plus discrète possible.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à manger pour lui et ses Pokémon. Les quelques baies dénichées avaient fini dans l'estomac de ses camarades, refusant de les laisser mourir de faim sans rien faire. Résultat : il avait fini par s'évanouir de faim et de fatigue et ses Pokémon ayant paniqués, ils étaient allés chercher la personne la plus proche de sa position. Green. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le champion de Jadielle l'avait emmené jusqu'à la ville de son arène avant de le soigner dans son logement de fonction.

Et dès que le dresseur silencieux s'était réveillé, les cris avaient commencé. Avec un bâillement fatigué, il se positionna plus confortablement sur la table, espérant que le discours allait bientôt cesser. Il commençait à avoir faim et Green ne semblait pas décidé à se taire. Il allait finir par se faire mal à la gorge en continuant ainsi ! Il devrait ménager un minimum ses cordes vocales. Sinon, il allait devoir manger du miel d'Apitrini toute la semaine. Et ça, c'était vraiment pas cool.

Pas que le miel d'Apitrini soit mauvais mais c'était le genre de miel qui t'assèche la gorge tellement le sucre était présent. Ou alors il prendrait du lait Meumeu. C'était tellement bon le lait Meumeu. On pourrait en boire tout le temps. Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller en acheter quand il se sera enfin libéré de cet énergumène hurlant. Même son Evoli en avait mal aux oreilles !

Pikachu l'avait lâchement abandonné pour se cacher à l'autre bout de la maison et ses autres Pokémon se reposaient dans leurs Pokéball. Il n'avait définitivement personne pour le soutenir. Et Green qui continuait son monologue terriblement ennuyant. D'accord, il avait été un peu bête d'essayer de survivre dans un milieu aussi hostile sans prendre la moindre ressource pour ne pas mourir de faim mais c'était pas nécessaire de le répéter des centaines de fois ! Surtout qu'il changeait juste la formulation de ses phrases, le message était toujours le même.

« Et en plus, tu n'as rien pris pour soigner tes Pokémon… Tu es irresponsable, tu le comprends au moins ?! Espèce d'imbécile totalement irresponsable !  
\- …  
\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!  
\- … »

Même quand il demandait ce genre de chose, il n'attendait en fait pas de réponse et il finissait toujours par recommencer à crier. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ennuyant quand il s'y mettait… Ils étaient peut être amis d'enfance mais par moment, le meilleur dresseur de son temps trouvait son camarade beaucoup trop bruyant et énergique. Ils avaient vraiment des personnalités opposées. Avec un nouveau bâillement, Red mit sa tête entre ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. Il était encore tellement fatigué. Ecoutant sans y faire vraiment attention les paroles de Green, il s'endormit rapidement, le laissant continuer son monologue inutile.

 

Les agents de la Ligue Pokémon furent bien étonnés arrivant chez le Champion d'arène Green. Ils avaient été prévenus que Red avait réapparu et ils étaient immédiatement allez le chercher pour lui poser des questions et comprendre le pourquoi de sa disparition. Et ce qu'ils trouvèrent là-bas, c'était un jeune homme monologuant violement, au bord de l'hystérie, tandis que le second dormait et bavait allègrement sur la table de la cuisine.


	9. Janvier 2017 : Moyen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai loupé les dernières nuits du Fof mais me revoilà avec trois petits OS ! Ces OS ont été écrits à l'internat, aux côtés de mon insupportable coloc' que j'adore qui m'a par ailleurs donnée des idées pour la rédaction de ces textes. Vous pouvez donc remercier Maxine Black 21 pour ça ^^
> 
> Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ces textes mais c'est pas grave, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Moyen
> 
> Résumé : Grodoudou était un fidèle Pokémon. Mais un jour son maître se mit en tête de participer au championnat du monde de combat Pokémon. Et petit à petit, il avait été mis à l'écart.

« Trop moyen. »

Grodoudou se redressa avec difficulté, ne comprenant pas où il avait raté son attaque. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir effectué son attaque de la meilleure façon possible, suffisamment bien pour blesser efficacement son adversaire. Et pourtant, il continuait de mordre la poussière. Il ne comprenait pas où ses enchaînements et attaques péchaient. Ni comment sa situation avait pu autant se dégrader en si peu de temps.

Son dresseur avait toujours été un homme bon. Il s'était bien occuper de lui et il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Mais petit à petit, son maître avait commencé à changer. Cela avait été tout doucement au début. De simples commentaires sur son envie de créer une puissante équipe de Pokémon et remporter le championnat du monde. Ces commentaires avaient été de plus en plus nombreux au fil des mois et finalement, il avait commencé à construire son équipe.

Sans lui.

Sans intégrer son fidèle Pokémon, son bon vieux Grodoudou qui l'avait toujours suivi où qu'il aille. Alors il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi donc son dresseur avait-il décider de le mettre à l'écart ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant des Pokémon mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était pour autant inutile. Il connaissait de multiple capacités qui étaient utiles. Des attaques comme Berceuse ou Croco Larme qui affaiblissaient l'ennemi. Des attaques comme Vœu ou Coup d'Main qui aidait ses alliés et même des attaques comme Mitra-poing ou Mégaphone qui infligeaient beaucoup de dégât aux ennemies.

Mais quand il demandait à faire partie de l'équipe, l'humain lui disait toujours qu'il était trop moyen, pas assez fort pour participer aux championnats mondiaux. Et petit à petit, il s'était éloigner de lui. A la place, il avait capturé un puissant Léviator qui faisait des ravages dans la ville voisine et lui avait offert une Méga-gemme. Plus tard, il avait ramené un Flambusard avec qui il avait passé de longues heures à s'entraîner. Et c'est ainsi que les nouveaux Pokémon avait commencé à s'enchaîner. Après le Flambusard, se fut Carchacrok, Sidérella et Gardevoir qui rejoignent l'équipe. Et jusque-là, Grodoudou avait pu accepter cela. Puis Il était arrivé.

Cet insupportable Pokémon qui lui avait voler sa place. Avant, il faisait toujours parti de l'équipe alors cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Mais avec Son arrivé, il avait été remplacer. Il n'était plus le Pokémon le plus proche de son dresseur, la mignonne mascotte qui le suivait partout. Il avait été, comme l'avait dit son maître, trop moyen alors il l'avait remplacé. Et cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle. On osait se débarrasser de lui, après toutes ces années ! Après tous ces efforts pour lui plaire. Et tout ça, à cause d'un stupide écureuil blanc et bleu.

Ce Pachirisu lui avait voler sa place et jamais il ne lui pardonnera. Alors il avait à nouveau insisté auprès de son maître. Au moins pour avoir un combat contre le nouveau chouchou de son dresseur. Et celui-ci n'avait pas dit non. Il laissait le combat se dérouler, observant et donnant des conseils aux deux combattants. La récompense à la clef étant la dernière place libre dans l'équipe. Celui qui perdait serait écarter à jamais. Alors Grodoudou ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il sentait sur lui le regard de son dresseur et des autres Pokémon. Il sentait l'épaisse tension qui s'était installé depuis qu'il fixait en silence son rival, prêt à ré-attaquer. D'un seul coup, il repartit au combat.

Il essaya de toucher le Pachirisu avec une attaque Poing de feu. L'attaque fit mouche mais l'écureuil ne semblait aucunement toucher par cela. Il répliqua avec un Croc Fatal qui fit très mal au Pokémon fée. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tandis qu'il attaquait à nouveau en frottant ses joues contre son duveteux pelage rose. Frotte-Frimousse. Grodoudou sentait la paralysie l'envahir, l'empêchant à présent d'agir. Son adversaire avait maintenant le champ libre pour l'attaquer encore et encore.

Et il n'hésita pas un instant avant d'enchaîner les coups. En peu de temps, Grodoudou fut définitivement au tapis. Il n'avait pas réussi à garder sa place. Il était rayer de l'équipe. Il était devenu inutile.

« Trop moyen. Inutile pour mon équipe. Pachirisu est donc une meilleure option, adieu Grodoudou. »

Et à présent, il était abandonné. Seul, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Pas aussi puissant que les autres. Il n'était qu'un poids inutile pour l'équipe et on l'avait remplacé.

Il avait été relâché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite anecdote : l'équipe Pokémon cité dans cet OS (soit Méga-Léviator, Flambusard, Carchacrok, Gardevoir, Sidérella et Pachirisu) sont les Pokémon du champion du monde de Pokémon en 2014. Le fait qu'un Pachirisu ait gagné les championnats du monde a par ailleurs fait énormément de bruit vu son inutilité habituelle au combat et lui à donner un regain d'intérêt durant quelque temps... Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se rende compte qu'il était quand même vraiment nul les trois-quarts du temps.


	10. Janvier 2017 : Lisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Lisse
> 
> Résumé : Elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre. Au début, elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit. Puis finalement sa laine se mit à pousser.

Elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre. Dès son plus jeune âge, les autres Wattouat les regardaient bizarrement. Mais elle n'avait pas compris au départ. Pourquoi était-elle toujours dévisagée bizarrement ? Elle n'avait pas de point rose sur le nez ou de chose étrange sur le visage pourtant. Et durant un long moment, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Puis finalement, sa laine poussa. Au début, se fut assez discret mais la petite Wattouat comprit ce qui paraissait aussi étrange pour les autres. Sa laine n'était pas bouclée comme toute celle de son troupeau, elle était parfaitement lisse et lui donnait un drôle d'air. Mais cela ne l'handicapait absolument pas. Tout le monde l'appréciait, malgré son étrange laine.

Même le fermier l'aimait bien. Il brossait souvent son pelage et lui donnait régulièrement des friandises. Sa laine poussait, encore et encore, devenant de plus en plus longue et belle. Par rapport à ses camarades, elle n'avait jamais été tondue. C'était tout aussi étrange mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser des questions. Cela ne menait souvent à rien et elle avait les réponses un peu plus tard de toute manière.

Par contre, le jour où le fermier voulu l'enfermée dans son camion, elle eut peur. Ce n'était pas normal, elle avait peur et ne voulait pas être séparée du reste du troupeau. Alors il accepta de faire également rentrer dans son camion quelque uns de ses amis à la laine toute bouclée. Et ils partirent tous ensemble vers une direction inconnue. Le voyage fut assez long et elle et ses amis s'ennuyèrent beaucoup. Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin.

La Wattouat fut assez décontenancée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à présent à elle. Il y avait des humains absolument partout. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, semblant préparer quelque chose. Le berger la prit rapidement à part et s'occupa très longuement de sa laine. Elle n'avait pas changé, même avec ce long voyage. Ils étaient toujours aussi lisses. Toujours aussi unique et étrange par rapport à ses camarades. Et puis, d'un seul coup, une grande voix se fit entendre.

« Bienvenue au grand concours de beauté Pokémon de Jotho ! »


	11. Janvier 2017 : Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION Spoil d'un Pokémon de la 7G !
> 
> Thème : Fin
> 
> Résumé : Il avait faim. Encore et encore. Et la seule chose qu'il espérait été que ce soit la fin.

Faim. Il avait tellement faim. Il avait la sensation de toujours avoir besoin de continuer, de détruire et de manger encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, il sentait ce besoin insatiable. La sensation de vide qu'il ressentait était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il n'essaye pas de la comblée. Alors il faisait la seule chose à faire. Il mangeait.

Il détruisait tout ce qu'il trouvait, sans la moindre distinction sur ce qui était vivant ou non. La seule chose qui lui importait était de manger. De faire disparaître cette faim qui le harcelait encore et encore. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Les années passèrent mais cela ne s'arrêta jamais.

Un jour, il fut attiré par quelque chose. Une odeur particulière qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Alors il suivit cette senteur jusqu'à en trouver l'origine. Une petite humaine. Et en quelque instant, ses pouvoirs se déployèrent, espérant combler la faim. Ce fut un massacre. Mais cela ne lui remplit pas l'estomac. Le creux qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi profond et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Alors il décida de partir. De disparaître dans une grotte loin de tout. Même si cela ne stoppait pas sa faim, au moins il avait arrêté de détruire tout sur son passage. Alors il attendit, caché au fond de cette grotte. Des années durant. Sans bouger de sa place. Il avait l'impression de se transformer en statue de temps en temps. Mais cela n'avait toujours pas arrêter sa faim.

Et puis un jour, quelque chose changea. Une étrange odeur, légèrement sucré se fit sentir. Ressemblant à l'odeur qui l'avait attiré il y a longtemps. Mais cette fois, pour une raison étrange, il sentait que c'était différent. Cette fois, il avait la sensation que cela allait changer. Qu'enfin peut être, sa faim allait être stopper. Cette humain était différent. Il allait changer les choses, il en était certain.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Engloutyran pressenti la fin de sa faim.


	12. Mars 2017 : Origine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec deux nouveaux textes écrits durant la nuit du Fof ! En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Origine
> 
> Résumé : Arceus s'ennuyait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à présent. Et le temps passait tellement lentement...

Que faire ?

Cette question n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans son esprit. Arceus s'ennuyait. Bien caché dans la Salle Originelle, à l'abri des dresseurs voulant l'affronter, il s'ennuyait. Le temps passait tellement lentement… Et puis rien ne lui semblait intéressant a présent. Cela faisait après tout plusieurs siècles qu'il ne faisait plus rien. Plus aucune occupation ou passe-temps. Après tout, normalement son travail était terminé sur terre.

Il avait tout créé. La Terre, l'inconscient, le savoir, les émotions, les peurs et les rêves. Les Pokémon et les humains. Mais maintenant, il s'ennuyait vraiment. Tout avait déjà été fait. Le monde tournait sans lui à présent. Lui, l'alpha et l'oméga, le dieu de tout les dieux, l'origine de cet univers était à présent inutile. Une relique du passé ne servant plus à rien.

Il en rirait presque si cela ne le déprimait pas tant. Il n'avait plus rien à faire et le soutien des autres légendaires était inutile. Mew pouvait bien faire n'importe quoi, Shaymin pouvait lui offrir des fleurs, les trois esprits des lacs pouvaient bien venir lui tenir compagnie, rien ne changeait. Il se sentait toujours aussi poussiéreux et inutile. Le monde n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Que faire ?

Peut être devait il tout arrêter. Détruire tout cet univers pour en construire un nouveau. Après tout, qui le blâmerait ? Personne, il aurait détruit toute trace de vie pour pouvoir reconstruire à neuf. Cela l'occuperait un bon millénaire à nouveau. Il serait alors à l'origine d'un nouveau monde, créé de ses soins qui aurait besoin de lui constamment au départ. Il apprendra leurs rôles aux nouveaux dieux qui surveilleront cet espace-temps et il n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer à nouveau.

Oui, il allait certainement faire ça.

Après tout, c'était les humains qui avaient défini les limites du bien et du mal. Lui avait parfaitement le droit de faire se qu'il voulait. Il était celui qui décidait de tout. Le dieu suprême et originel.


	13. Mars 2017 : Hôtel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION Spoil de l'après-ligue de la 7G !
> 
> Thème : Hôtel
> 
> Résumé : Beladonis s'inquiétait. Cathy était dehors, épuisée par toutes les missions qu'ils avaient dû faire... Et les Ultra-chimères rôdaient.

Beladonis était inquiet. Il ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué pour la mission. Dehors, des Ultra-chimère attendaient la moindre faiblesse de Cathy pour s'attaquer à elle. Il était tellement inquiet pour la jeune policière ! Avec les nombreuses missions et les apparitions des UC, elle était de plus en plus épuisée. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer encore longtemps à lutter.

Et ça inquiétait vraiment beaucoup le policier. Il tenait beaucoup à ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait recueilli et dont il s'était occupé depuis qu'il l'avait découverte amnésique sur la plage. Elle lui rappelait tellement son ancienne partenaire ! Aussi volontaire, forte et déterminée qu'elle. Aussi Imprégnée également. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle attirait les Ultra-chimères et qu'elle était autant en danger. Ce voyage entre les univers laissait des traces indélébiles et Cathy ignorait pourtant tout de sa condition. Elle avait perdue la mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle ne venait pas de ce monde, que sa vie d'origine n'était pas ici.

Alors il n'avait pas osé lui dire. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiété plus que raison. A la place, il avait préféré monter un plan pour la protéger sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Détourner l'attention en utilisant un autre Imprégné. Jamais il ne remerciera assez le nouveau Maître de la Ligue d'avoir accepté sa demande. Ainsi, Cathy était plus en sécurité. Le Maître était fort, puissant. Il servirait d'appât et sera apte à se défendre. Beladonis ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Il était bien trop focalisé sur la sécurité de sa chef.

Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Il ne voulait pas qu'à nouveau, sa partenaire ne meure, tuer par une Ultra-chimère. Il ne le supportera pas. Il avait déjà tellement perdu… Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Beladonis devait servir de renfort, de soutien. Il devait garder leur base éphémère jusqu'à ce que les Ultra-chimères soient arrêtés.

Alors il continuait de tourner en rond, faisant les cents pas dans cette chambre d'hôtel dont il ne pouvait pas sortir.


End file.
